


Always Be A Part of Me

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, Karaoke, Laughter, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Surprises, Sweetness, big gesture, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael loves karaoke, and Alex loves Michael.





	Always Be A Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to 90’s pop/love ballads. Michael and Alex have an amazing life together, music always guiding them through it all. 
> 
> Shout out to caitlesshea for betaing. 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Alex shakes his head, resigned to his fate.

 

He leans back in his chair, nursing a beer, and watching the shitshow that is karaoke night for their close-knit little crew (Liz and Max, Kyle and Cam, Isobel, and Michael). They’ve taken to meeting up here fairly regularly.

 

The new bar opened up in town six months ago, offering Thursday night karaoke, and somehow Alex has been roped into attending this travesty at least every other week. Michael can be very persuasive with his tongue, it seems. The man doesn’t fight fair.  He _knows_ Alex can’t concentrate and shouldn’t be held responsible for what he agrees to when Michael’s mouth is on him.  Alex’s jeans all of a sudden feel more snug than they were a minute ago. _Get a hold of yourself, Manes._

 

Currently, Michael is on stage, _again_ , twisting and turning, singing his heart out.  Michael always goes for the 90’s pop/love ballads, much to Alex’s chagrin.  He’s not really a fan of that general time in his life, or the music that was forced on him by the local radio stations.  Alex is very happy to have full control over what he listens to now. _Thank you, Spotify._

 

Tonight is another ‘classic’. Michael is singing and somehow doing a partially choreographed dance to Christina Aguilera’s, _Genie in a Bottle._ A grown man should not be seen enjoying this song in public, but, as usual, Michael couldn’t give a fuck. He just likes what he likes and makes no apologies about it. Alex actually thinks it’s pretty brave. Though he’d had pipe dreams of being a rocker in high school, the reality is Alex is pretty introverted. It takes a lot out of him to just sit on the sidelines for this type of shenanigans, so any type of performing would likely zap the lifeforce right out of him.

 

He’d managed small performances as a teen, but he’d been driven by anger and desperation to get on stage, to try anything to escape the horrors he experienced at home. That’d been a long time ago, and Alex is glad to know himself better now. To feel overall more settled, finally comfortable in his skin.

 

In large part, Alex’s ease is due to Michael shaking up his world, _twice_.  Alex hadn’t seen Michael Guerin coming the first time, but he’d won Alex’s heart and there’d been no going back.  Alex didn’t realize one’s heart could find it’s match at seventeen, but his had. The second time around, Alex thought he was prepared being wiser and older. He’d been wrong. Michael had shifted his worldview, literally, and had shown Alex the depth and power of true connection. Too bad it’d taken them a decade to get their acts together enough to make a decent go of things.  

 

Now, now it is fucking amazing.  

 

Alex laughs everyday, and looks forward to their adventures ahead.  Michael’s openness allows Alex to be free, and he treasures the gift of that, _of them_.  And while Alex doesn’t necessarily agree with Michael’s choice of music, or near obsession with karaoke, he’ll support his man’s goofy ass hobby with aplomb.  

 

Michael finishes his song, and hops off stage.  He heads right for Alex, giving him a sweaty kiss.

 

“I think that was my best one yet.” Michael is smiling, a little breathless, as he snags Alex’s beer.  He rests his hand on Alex’s jean-clad thigh, heat radiating off his body. Alex loves it.

 

“Yes, love. Very good.” Alex’s smile-smirk only gets him harassed even more, and he’s okay with that.  

 

“Your turn?” Michael’s tone is only _slightly_ less hopeful than it was the last ten times he’s asked.

 

Alex snorts and shakes his head.  He doesn’t need to follow up that question with a verbal response.  Michael knows, they all do, that Alex isn’t going to cave on this. He doesn’t do karaoke, ever.

 

Michael leans over and kisses Alex softly on the neck. “I’m really only putting in any effort to impress you.  Is it working?” Alex laughs, he can’t possibly be expected to take Michael seriously. His playful nature, his wild curls, his overall presence exudes fun.   

 

Alex is feeling bold, and kisses Michael back, right on the mouth, in front of everyone! It only takes a heartbeat for Michael’s surprise to melt into exuberance. Their kiss is not chaste, tongues definitely involved.  Pretty quickly, Alex gets swept up by the passion of Michael, losing track of where they are, and how long they’ve been at it. They only break apart when Kyle gives a high-pitched wolf whistle. _He must have dogs running after him on a daily basis._

 

Alex can feel his face flush red, as he flips Kyle the bird and glances into Michael’s sparkling eyes.  

 

“That did it for ya, huh? Noted. Aguilera for the win!” Michael whoops, and pumps his fist in the air.  

 

What can Alex do? He just laughs, grabs Michael’s hand, and turns to watch Isobel, Liz and Cam slaughter TLC’s, _Waterfalls_ .  Even Alex knows it’s not supposed to sound like that.   _Egh. What I do for this man._

 

~~~

 

A few days later…

 

Right as Michael’s about to leave work and head home, he gets a text from Alex.

 

 **AM:** _Head out back when you get here. Don’t come in the house!_

 

 **MG:** _A surprise? A presy? For moi?_

 

 **AM:** _Just sit there, drink your beer and don’t ask questions._

 

 **MG:** _Aye, aye! Got it, Captain. <anchor emoji>_

 

 **AM:** _You know I’m not that kind of captain. <middle finger emoji>_

 

 **MG:** <kissy face emoji>

 

Michael grins when one last kissy face emoji shows up on his screen.  Alex hates emojis in general, and Michael counts it as a personal win if he can manage one (nevertheless two!), from his stubborn love.

 

Michael gets home and follows orders. _There’s a first time for everything._ He walks around the cabin and is greeted by a warm glow. Michael smiles from ear to ear. There are two strings of globe lights strung from their back porch to a large tree. Under the tree is a small bistro table, a couple of chairs, and a cooler of beer. Michael grabs a bottle and sits, suspiciously amused.  

 

They’ve been living together for close to a year now, and things are going really well. Not without their challenges, but pretty fucking great. Figuring out how to effectively communicate, respecting one another’s domestic nuances, and supporting each other during nights filled with intrusive thoughts and painfully vivid dreams. Navigating, learning their way, charting their own course.

 

It’s the little things Michael loves best. Their toothbrushes side by side on the sink, knowing Alex hates all scents (except clean soap and Michael’s natural smell), and how Alex has a tendency to steal all the blankets _forcing_ Michael to snuggle close for warmth. _Such sacrifices._ They’ve argued more than once over whose butt looks better in tight jeans. Obviously, it’s Alex. His butt looks great in everything. Their silliness always ending with sweet kisses.  

 

Alex is playful too. They chase one another around the house, Alex accusing Michael of cheating when he uses his telekinesis to catch and float Alex into his arms. _Luckiest cheater alive._ Sometimes Alex will initiate a sneak tickle-attack, but always to his detriment. Each time Michael grabs Alex’s hands with his own, using his TK to retaliate. The pure joy of Alex Manes laughing, head thrown back in abandon, is the most gorgeous and captivating thing Michael has ever seen. He knows, has always known, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Alex.

 

He sighs, this home they’re sharing and life they’re building is more precious and wonderful than anything he could have ever hoped for. He’s in awe, head over heels in love, and somehow falling harder and harder each day. _I wouldn’t change it for a minute._

 

So he’ll sit there and wait for whatever it is Alex is up to. It doesn’t take long.

 

Alex casually steps out of the cabin, standing on the porch, and Michael almost swallows his tongue. He chokes on his beer, sputtering, in absolute shock. Swiping the back of his hand over his mouth, Michael stares transfixed by Alex’s appearance.

 

Alex is standing there wearing a tight t-shirt, tight jeans, and combat boots. All black. He’s got a metal choker around his neck, hair spiked haphazardly, nails painted black and eyes kohled in dark eyeliner.

 

_Holy mother fuck!_

 

Alex looks like a goddamned dream, and Michael has to use considerable restraint not to bum rush his man right back into their home. He’ll behave...for now.

 

Alex isn’t moving, just staring at Michael, when the music starts to play. It takes Michael a minute to hear the sounds, but when he registers the melody his eyes shoot wide, mouth pursed tight. He flares his nostrils, biting his lower lip, as a grin spreads across his mouth.

 

The juxtaposition of the way Alex looks and this choice of song makes no sense, and, honestly, Michael couldn’t care less. Whatever this is, it’s fucking perfect.

 

Alex just stands there, the porch clearly his stage, slowly nodding his head to the beat of the music. He’s not smiling back, just looking ‘very serious’ as he begins mouthing the words.

 

_Oh my god! I love it!_

 

Michael knows his face betrays his total surprise and joy.

 

_Is that a toe tap? A hip swivel?!_

 

Michael can’t help but laugh, he can’t contain his happiness, and has no reason to try.  

 

Alex furrows his brow and croons the words. He follows it up with a bounce, duck, and shimmy of his shoulders. Michael feels like he’s gonna burst with absolute love and adoration for this man.

 

Alex points at Michael, still singing, the other hand over his heart, face full of exaggerated sincerity

 

_He did this for me._

 

Alex curls one hand into a fist and runs the other hand from his hair down his neck, over his chest and all the way to shifting hips. _That man’s body is pure sin._

 

He points at Michael again, then to himself, and then makes a heart shaped outline in the air with his fingers. Michael has no idea how Alex is keeping a straight face through all of this, but he never falters or breaks character. Ultimately, it’s the lip bite, followed by a shoulder roll, and a dramatic wink/air-kiss combo that does him in. Michael can’t resist. _You’re mine now, beauty_.

 

He quickly strides over and clutches Alex in his arms, kissing him soundly.

 

Michael clutches Alex’s shoulders and Alex holds Michael’s face as they nip and lick.

 

Alex breathlessly murmurs, “So you liked it then?”

 

Micheal laughs, pressing them closer, “You know I do. I can’t believe you did this for me. What about all your yammering about how 90’s love ballads are trite and too sappy?”

 

Alex shrugs, looking into Michael’s eyes, “I’d do anything for you.”

 

_Alex..._

 

Michael feels his throat go dry and a stinging sensation build behind his eyes. The matter-of-fact nature of Alex’s response speaks volumes. It’s not like he doubts Alex’s love or commitment, but these types of gestures aren’t usually his style. Michael is the one with the grand schemes and elaborate surprises. Alex shows his love in quieter, though no less powerful, ways. So this, _this_ slays Michael. He knows there was planning, and logistics to pull this all off.

 

“If you tell anyone I sang you this song I’ll call you a lunatic and a liar.” Alex’s threat only spurs Michael’s good mood.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You know you love it, darlin’.”

 

“I love _you_ , Michael.”

 

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

Somehow they end up with their foreheads pressed together, as they slow dance, and finish singing the love-filled pop song to one another.

 

~~~

 

A couple weeks later...

 

They’re all together at the karaoke bar, _again_ . Michael’s name is called, and he bounds on stage for the fourth time tonight. _The man is such a showboat._

 

Alex sits back from his usual vantage point, readying himself for some N’Sync or maybe a little Boyz to Men.

 

When he hears the opening chords of the song, Alex stops, his beer midway to his mouth. He gives Michael a sideways glare. Michael is beaming, unrepentant, and clearly pleased with pulling off his coup.

 

Alex takes a slow swig and watches as the love of his life mirrors back most of his own moves from _that_ night, and to the same song, no less. _God, he’s an awful dancer. I love him so much._

 

Alex takes it all in, as Michael performs to the hoots and hollers of their friends. He smiles to himself, knowing the truth of this song will always be their little secret. Michael eyes Alex up and down, before refocusing on the chorus. Alex smirks, thinking about all the ways he’s gonna complain about Michael’s antics, which he knows will only encourage Michael more.

 

So Alex sits there and listens, feeling a silly joy in his heart, as Michael dances and belts out _Always Be My Baby_ , by Mariah Carey, just for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
